


The Practical Approach

by JediDryad



Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Crack, Fuck Or Die, You Have Been Warned, angsty smut, locked in a room again, no nutritional value, smorgasbord of tropes, thinly scaffolded smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22736641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediDryad/pseuds/JediDryad
Summary: Every inch of life experience had screamed at her that taking on a mission to investigate slavers at a particularly scummy dive in one of the nastiest parts of Mos Eisley was a bad idea. Doing it with Luke Skywalker was almost guaranteed to result in disaster.From the ridiculous to the smutty.Enjoy some fluff.
Relationships: Mara Jade/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 20
Kudos: 88
Collections: Luke Deserves All The Blowjobs





	The Practical Approach

**Author's Note:**

> This wild scenario came to mind very quickly after learning of the existence of the "Luke deserves all the blowjobs" challenge.  
> The story exists solely to give Luke what he deserves.
> 
> It is tonally inspired by [ JediMordsith's delightful ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediMordsith/pseuds/JediMordsith)[Ride My Rancor ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16273730) Highly recommended for more crack!fic fun.

The headache was the first thing Mara recognised as consciousness returned to her, a throbbing across the crown of her head. The second was the feeling of cold metal around her wrists and ankles. The third was just how the chill of the durasteel seemed to seep into the rest of her body. She was cold.

Where was she?

The air was stagnant and recycled. There were no smells or textures to help her guess her location. She might not even be on Tatooine anymore.

She reached out to the Force to get a sense of things before she gave away her conscious state. 

Nothing. 

The Force was gone.

Of course. 

She should have known that even a bit of faith in the Force would cause her to be abandoned. Every inch of life experience had screamed at her that taking on a mission to investigate slavers at a particularly scummy dive in one of the nastiest parts of Mos Eisley was a bad idea. Doing it with Luke Skywalker was almost guaranteed to result in disaster.

Besides Luke’s tendency to draw danger like a tractor beam, the very idea of spending that much time with him had tied her stomach in knots. She vacillated between the shameful admission that there were few things that brought her more enjoyment than working up a reckless plan with the man she’d once sworn to kill, and waves of choking loneliness each time she remembered how he’d turned away and chosen someone else to share his life with. 

The need to flee as she’d stood at the Luck’s airlock and watched him transformed by his reunion with a certain reanimated jedi was undiminished by the months that had passed since that day. She hadn’t expected her lungs to seize, and her heart to simply drop out of her chest at the realization that some part of her had always imagined Luke would look at her that way. And, ridiculous as it was, once she’d figured it out, she couldn’t get him out of her mind.

She’d been better off when the very thought of him drove her to a murderous rage.

But when she’d tried to turn him down for her own good, the Force inside her had flared up in revolt. Maybe it was the beaten down look in Skywalker’s eyes when he’d asked her to help, as though, after being left by the love of his life, he wouldn’t be able to handle any further rejection.

Or maybe it was the sense that he would not make it through this mission without her. And that had to be pure narcissism on her part. He was The Jedi Master. He’d have found his way out without her.

She’d said yes. 

So, why would she expect anything but to wind up unconscious and chained up somewhere, in the bowels of a pleasure den operated by a gang so nasty, they’d named themselves after the cruelest slavers thousands of years of galactic civilization had ever seen?

Fierfek!

The so-called Neo Exchange must have known she and Luke were coming and had prepared with ysalimiri. That explained how they’d gotten the drop on her at least. The NRI had seriously botched this one. Some things didn’t change regardless of who was running the government.

Hopefully they hadn’t found Horn and his back up team - yet.

One thing at a time.

Mara opened her eyes to a dim light.

It looked like a standard imperial holding cell with its dark grey durasteel walls and buil- in benches, but then she noticed exposed beams along the walls and what appeared to be pipes snaking across the ceiling above her. There was also a large wheel lock on the door that was definitely not standard issue. It wasn’t a real cell; it was a holofilm impression of a cell. This was some designer’s idea of what sentients thought a prison cell looked like.

She had called it. She was still in the club, probably in one of the back rooms, extra fees charged for privacy. 

A quick look around showed her she was alone, which was a bit of a relief since a glance down at herself revealed that not only were her wrists and ankles bound as expected, but she was also wearing nothing but her under bra and panties. That explained the chill.

And that was not a good sign. Her undergarments appeared intact so she assumed whatever they had planned, they wanted her conscious for. Considering some of the stories Aves had regaled her with about these beings, she did not find that reassuring.

She pulled at the binders on her ankles. Nothing budged. They were inflexible and bolted directly to the bench. Her wrists seemed a bit more promising. Those binders were on chains to afford her some movement. It would be best to get out of here before she learned why.

She was examining them as closely as possible in the dim light when the door slid open, proving the wheel lock was the useless prop it seemed.

Instinctively, she put on a defiant expression as a pair of gloved hands shoved a black clad figure through the door and promptly slid it shut.

The being landed in a heap on the floor with a familiar moan.

Her body relaxed.

“Skywalker?” she called out craning her neck to try and see him.

“Mara?” Luke returned, coming up onto his knees. His voice was breathy with pain and he’d wrapped his arms protectively around his lower abdomen.

“Did they beat you?”

“No,” he gasped, rocking in place a bit.

She held her silence, knowing there was more to the answer than that.

“They drugged me.”

She ran through a catalogue of drugs and couldn’t think of one that left its victim in the state Luke seemed to be in.

“Was it some sort of truth serum?”

Considering Skywalker’s earnestness, would anyone be able to tell if it was?

“It’s something else.”

He moaned again.

“They called it Sildecrep,” he muttered between groans of pain, “said you would know what to do.”

He gasped.

“Seemed to think it was hilarious.”

He collapsed onto his side, knees up near his chest, arms still wrapped around his midsection.

Mara let out a long hiss.

“Kriff, that stuff is real?”

He craned his neck towards her.

“What does it do?”

“Not completely sure. I’ve only heard of it from smugglers. I thought it was just a myth the guys used to scare each other and shock the rookies.”

She fought a sudden hesitation. There was nothing to be gained by hedging, but she retreated into technical language nonetheless.

“Its full name is Sildecrepitenafil.”

Luke’s silence suggested this was not enlightening for him. Hardly surprising considering the circles he ran in.

“According to the stories I’ve heard, it causes blood vessels to dilate and burst. A million tiny aneurysms.”

She grimaced as she pictured what she was saying.

“It starts out in the most receptive part of the body. In human males…”

She took a deep breath. The uncharacteristic hesitation was not going away.

“...it starts with an erection.” Luke finished for her.

She nodded, only belatedly remembering he probably couldn’t see her from his fetal pose.

“They say it’s a rather intense one. It is meant to drive the victim to deal with it by any means necessary.”

She noticed then that Luke’s face was covered in a sheen of sweat. She was stating the obvious.

“And if it’s not... dealt with?”

Another deep breath.

“Well the aneurysms start there.”

He looked up at her with a withering expression.

“The drug makes cocks explode?”

She could hardly blame him for being skeptical.

“I said I thought it was a myth. Still kind of think it might be.”

Luke groaned again and pushed himself back onto his knees.

He sat breathing heavily for a minute, taking in her situation.

“So they have you tied down so I’ll rape you?” 

“Maybe” she continued trying to stay matter of fact. Luke was clearly horrified by the prospect of fucking her into the bench.

She certainly couldn’t let him figure out that she was not.

“But that specific act won’t do much good. The serum is neutralized by saliva.”

Luke was surprised enough it seemed to overwhelm his pain for a moment.

“They want me to shove my cock in your mouth?” he snarled.

She fought back a sudden rush of desire at his rough words and the way they highlighted the images that had been running through her mind since he’d told her about the drug. 

Mara was grateful the Force wasn’t there to transmit her reaction since Luke clearly did not share her feelings. 

He didn’t have to be quite so horrified at the prospect, though.

“I don’t know, Skywalker.” 

She felt weary.

“This isn’t my sick fantasy. If the stuff is real and they gave it to you, then yes, that’s the antidote.”

No the drug wasn’t her fantasy. The antidote, though, had featured in some hazy dreams - more often than she wished to admit. 

So he was good looking. So was she - even if he didn’t seem to particularly notice.

But, while the prospect of a life saving blowjob didn’t bother her, it really shouldn’t surprise her that it upset Luke.

He let out a stream of invective that was impressively creative. It made her smile.

“Do you teach with that mouth, Master Skywalker?”

“Mara, this isn’t funny.”

She sobered.

“No it’s not, but we can get you out of this.”

And you could stop acting like it’s a fate worse than death.

“How?”

“Skywalker…”

His eyes widened and he shook his head.

“No! No I’m not doing that to you.”

She didn’t bother to hide her confusion.

“It’s the only solution and I’m offering.”

“It’s coercion. There’s got to be another way.”

He looked around as though some magical portal might appear next to him.

“I managed to get a message through to Corran before the ysalimiri showed up. That could buy us some time.”

Mara tried to ignore how empty his revulsion made her feel.

“Probably not enough considering how much pain you’re in.”

“I’m not in that much pain.”

He bit back on a moan.

“Sure you’re not,” she growled.

“No, this isn’t fair to you.”

“Neither is Luke Skywalker dying one of the more hideous deaths the universe has to offer because New Republic Intelligence leaks like a faulty pressure hose.”

“Mara...”

“Skywalker if you let your kriffing honour and propriety get in the way of saving your life, I will kill you.”

He glared at her and made no move towards her.

Stubborn nerf.

“Okay, let’s take the practical approach here.

The solution to your situation is simple and, even with me chained up, we have all the equipment we need to pull it off.

How often does that happen to us?”

His glare did not go away.

“You realize you’re rejecting a blowjob from a beautiful, and perfectly willing half naked woman. You’re about to damage the Rogues’ reputation.”

“Be serious.”

For the first time, she felt truly exposed.

“Luke.” Her voice was softer and more wavery than she’d intended.

His head snapped up. 

“Would you really rather explode from the inside out than receive a blowjob from me? Would it really be that bad?”

He got slowly to his feet and hobbled over to her.

The agony on his face intensified and she watched him wrestle it under control so he could meet her eyes. 

“Are you sure?” he asked, solemn as a vow.

Relief rolled through her. Okay, maybe he didn’t think this was the worst of all possible fates.

She shrugged with a pretended nonchalance.

“I don’t want you to die.”

His eyes sharpened.

“There was a time you would have been fine with that.”

For an instant his words stung. All her defenses shot to the fore and a dozen blistering retorts formed in her mind.

He’d spoken with the disbelieving bitterness that others had thrown in her face about him.

But she’d never heard it from him before, never thought he’d believed that.

He’d always known the truth. She’d always thought he’d known...

He did, she realized suddenly. He was trying to see if he could get her to change her mind. He didn’t want her to be pressured into this.

When had he started learning her tricks? 

Mara allowed a tiny smile. He was grasping at straws if he was trying to use her own tactics against her.

“We both know that’s not true.”

The lines on Luke’s forehead resolved into an expression Mara couldn’t recognize, but it made her heart pound. She didn’t have time to contemplate, though, because he took the final step towards her and climbed onto the bench next to her.

Face still searching hers, he swung a leg over her, straddling her. She slid her hands up his black clad thighs and, reaching the limits of her bindings, ushered him a bit closer. He obliged and she couldn’t resist stroking her hands around and up the back of his legs. She could feel the taut, toned muscle through his pants, and Luke quivered in response to her touch.

That was promising.

She moved back around to the front of his pants and allowed her fingers to drift upwards, stroking him with one hand as she worked his zipper with the other. She could barely reach.

He was hot and long in her hands, and harder than was natural. It looked painful. She stroked a finger gently across his tip. Luke gasped at her touch, and let out a whimper that was half pain.

They were running out of time.

She tugged him closer again, and then, ignoring the discomfort of the angle, she tilted her head and slowly but steadily took him into her mouth. Luke stiffened under her hands and she wondered if this would be over almost before it began, but he relaxed in the next breath, a low groan under his exhale.

She slid him out of her mouth then and slowly licked her way along every centimeter. If saliva was the antidote, she would make sure he was thoroughly coated. 

It was going to be alright. She tried to communicate that with gentle licks and the swirls of her tongue. It was okay to relax, okay to let go. If anyone in the galaxy needed a release right now, it was Luke Skywalker.

She tried to remind herself that was all this was as she felt him thrust involuntarily into her mouth, his salty tang on her lips, the musky scent of him filling her nose. She could feel herself drifting into sensation and fought to hold onto control.

She slid her right hand to his base and tightened around his root, thumb stroking softly along the underside of his shaft in time with the movement of her lips. She tightened around him periodically, punctuating her gentle sucking rhythm with moments of intensity that prompted a gasp.

When he dropped forward over her, one hand on the bench, another tangled in her hair, she knew she was making progress. With an improved angle, she was able to reach further around his body. She pulled him deeper, guiding him in with her hands and tongue. He groaned again and she felt her underwear grow damp as the wanton need in his voice combined with taste and smell to arouse her beyond belief. 

Mara knew she’d been attracted to Luke, cared about him, fantasized about him, but she could never have imagined wanting him as much as she did in this moment. She sped up her movement as his moans grew more reedy. Now she couldn’t resist the velvet feel of him on her tongue, the way she felt surrounded and held to the centre of him. She stopped thinking and joined in the pulsing beat of pleasure, no longer acting with a singular purpose, instead lost in the call and response that was his need and her action.  
At some unclear point in the haze of sounds and sensations, Luke stiffened again, his fingers tightening in Mara’s hair signaling his release. 

She held on through the final thrusts swallowing as much as she could and ignoring dribbles that escaped her lips onto her cheeks. She continued to lick as he softened in her mouth in order to make sure all the Sildecrep had been taken away.

When she was certain she’d done the best she could, she shifted away slightly and turned her face so Luke could slide out.

He pulled away and half fell off the narrow bench to the floor next to her. She caught her breath, eyes closed. She could still taste him on her tongue.

After a moment, she heard his zipper, and then he pulled up to a crouch beside her and dropped his head onto the bench, His forehead brushed against hers on the way down, prompting her to open her eyes. His breathing was ragged and his face and hair were damp, as though a fever had finally broken. He smiled at her, content.

She wanted to smile back and fall into his gaze, let him stroke her cheek and hair, and wrap her in his arms like she was sure he would have done if the circumstances had been different. If she’d been someone else.

“Better?” she gulped.

There had been a real purpose to this after all, and it was important to have succeeded.

So it was important that she sound detached and practical, and not mesmerized by the ring of deep blue that his dilated pupils could not hide. That strange new light that had come into his eyes when he’d climbed on top of her was still there. She wondered how long it would be till it faded.

He nodded.

“Thank you.”

She turned her head away. Who knew what sort of effect the earnestness in his tone would have on her facial expression.

He leaned over her then and reached out with a sleeve to gently clean her face. She felt like a dagger had been shoved clear through her heart.

His hand drifted across her cheek and then he stopped short and pulled back.

“You’re freezing.” There was a ring of accusation in his tone.

She shrugged and opened her eyes as she heard a rustle.

Luke had stood up. He promptly unbuttoned his tunic, slid it down his arms and draped it across her torso. She could feel his warmth on the cloth. It was unbearable.

“That help?”

Mara nodded. She needed to say something, she knew. Luke needed some sort of reassurance, or he would spiral into doubt and apology, and make everything worse.

Where was that back up team?

He let out a breath and balled his fists in his eyes.

“I should have done that before. I shouldn’t have…”

He was pacing now.

“Shut up.” Well that wouldn’t make things better. 

He faced her, contrite.

“I’m sorry.”

“Forget it.”

“No, Mara. It wasn't fair.”

“It’s not your fault.”

“I never wanted it -”

“I know you never wanted it.” She snapped cutting off whatever he was going to say.

“You’ve made that very clear for years now so no need to worry I’ll misunderstand.”

Luke sat down so quickly it appeared to be involuntary.

He held a weighty silence and Mara grimaced to herself. That was the exact outburst she’d been trying to avoid. The last thing she needed right now was a guilty embarrassed Luke apologizing and trying to be kind.

It wasn’t his fault. Her feelings were her own problem.

She returned her attention to her cuffs. She needed out.

“Now can we just focus on getting out of here?”

As unlikely as it was that Luke would actually follow her lead and ignore what she’d said, she had to try. She could feel tears threatening and, kriff, was that not going to help right now.

“Mara?” Luke’s voice was soft, tentative, reflecting his apparent confusion.

She blinked away the moisture and glanced over at him as he sat hunched on the bench opposite hers. His hands were clasped in a picture of thoughtful contemplation, but he was working his fingers enough to reveal anxiety.

“What is it you might have misunderstood?

She looked at the ceiling and sighed.

“You know I could have anyone I wanted, right? All I’d have to do is offer a look, crook a finger.”

“Of course,” Luke answered, a sudden edge in his voice. “Anyone you actually bothered to crook your finger at would be delighted to oblige.” 

She bit her lip. There was no going back now.

“Except the Jedi Master ascete who could not possibly sully himself with less than another pure Jedi.” 

Luke’s expression drifted between shocked and exasperated.

“What are you talking about?” He blurted out gracelessly. “I’d follow you anywhere.” 

Mara’s mouth went dry. He would? 

“You never seemed particularly interested in inviting me along.”

His knuckles were white, fully agitated now.

He’d been waiting for her to say something? 

Why would he think that would work? 

“Well,” she started, certain this was his fault somehow “when would I have learned how to … initiate a relationship?”

Chest heaving a few more times, Luke nodded. The tension in his face drained away and a tiny smile graced his lips. 

“Mara, you’re my favourite person.”

“Oh” She was just shy of speechless. 

“No matter where we are or what we are doing, if you’re with me, I’m having the best time.”

She snorted, regaining a bit of herself. 

“Not today.”

Luke raised an eyebrow and smirked a little sheepishly.

“I really have any complaints, actually. Especially since it’s starting to sound like we could have skipped the awkward part, if I’d just kissed you on that rooftop three years ago like I wanted to.”

Now she was speechless.

“But you’re right. If I were going to risk everything we had on a chance… well, today is not how I would have started.”

His words had set a warm glow building in her chest. The glitter in his eyes. The realization that she hadn’t been the only one wanting.

“Wanna tell me how you would have started?”

And the smile that blossomed on his face then warmed her more thoroughly than any tunic or blanket he could have covered her with.

He slid to the floor next to her again, took her right hand in his left.

“Mara. When we met, the suns rose for me. You just illuminated everything.”

Pounding heart aside, she wasn’t about to just meekly accept his pretty words.

“I was pointing a blaster at you. I hated you and told you I wanted you dead.”

He shook his head. 

“You showed me I wasn’t alone. You walked into my life, and something clicked into place, as though part of me had always been waiting for you.”

He grinned as memories clearly drifted through his mind. 

“Nothing could have prepared me for you and I knew I’d never meet anyone who would match you.”

He looked wistful for a minute.

“I never have.”

She leaned into his touch this time as he brushed a hand across her cheek. His words were starting to sink in.

And then she felt unmistakable love wash over her as the Force rolled back into the space, catching her tentative feelings and broadcasting them to Luke with such obviousness that his grin was as blinding as those two suns outside he’d compared her to a moment before.

He loved her, she realized. He had for a long time. And now he knew she did too.

While she was still processing the flood of unbridled affection, Luke used the Force to release the catches on her shackles and pull her to her feet.

“The team’s got our location. They’re on the way.” he said as he helped her into his tunic properly and stepped closer to the cell door waiting for her.

“Luke,” she croaked, fumbling with the buttons and impulses, “Wait a minute.”

His face fell. “I thought you’d appreciate the practical approach.”

She gasped with laughter as she stepped closer to him.

“Oh I do,” she said revelling in the surge of joy she felt from him, “But we were in the middle of something.” And she pulled his mouth to hers.

***

The gentle hum of hyperspace provided a soothing ambiance as Luke slid the fingers of his left hand appreciatively down Mara’s thigh, stroking softly over the sensitive skin. He chuckled at her shiver of desire.

The back up team had captured the head of the local chapter of the Neo-Exchange within minutes of blasting their way into the dive. The Telosian had seemed quite willing to cooperate and was now housed in the brig on the way back to Coruscant. That had been a bit of a surprise but Mara had grown to understand that beings who went out of their way to associate themselves with historical evil rarely measured up when their bluff was called.

Between securing the site, getting statements, and dealing with local law enforcement, it had taken longer than either of them had hoped for to get a moment to themselves again.

Their kiss had been interrupted by the cell door sliding open to reveal three advanced apprentices and one Corran Horn whose face sported a knowing smirk.

“Did I interrupt something?” he asked without much question in his tone.

“Not a thing,” Mara had responded smartly, stepping out of Luke’s arms and grabbing both of the lightsabers Horn held. As she turned to hand one to Luke, she rolled her eyes. Any crisp professionalism she’d been trying to insert into the awkward moment was completely counteracted by the galaxy’s fabled Jedi Master, standing shirtless in the doorway, grinning like a Panthac with a belly full of nerfcream.

Rather like he looked as he slid back up her body to kiss her again.

When they’d finally lifted off from the sandy pit that passed for a landing bay, there had been so much flimisiwork that it was starting to look like they wouldn’t get a moment’s peace until sometime after the next cyclic changeover. But then Luke had sweet-talked the transport’s captain out of her quarters for the trip back to Coruscant. Mara was uncertain whether to trust his assertion that there were no jedi mind tricks involved in his success, but she definitely appreciated his priorities. Even if it made blatantly clear what everyone on the mission had already started to suspect about the two of them.

“Regretting that we can’t keep this a secret?” Luke murmured against her cheek as he leaned over to nip her earlobe.

“Not really,” she responded, stroking her hands down his back. She felt him harden against her again.

“But…?” he prompted. 

“Any chance we can keep the details out of the debrief at least?”

His light chuckle reverberated against her.

“It’s classified Jedi business.”

“Good” she whispered on a gasp as he slid inside her again.

She marveled at how it felt to be wrapped around Luke Skywalker, how long she’d wanted this and how strange the path here had been.

His tongue tangled with hers as they moved in synch. And then a thought occurred to her.

“What is it?” Luke mumbled against her lips, clearly displeased with her distraction.

“Promise you won’t tell Han or your sister that I had to be chained to a bench to admit I love you?”

He grinned and pressed her firmly into the mattress.

“Maybe.”


End file.
